Under the streetlight
by angelsofdawn
Summary: Jungkook was a small boy who was abandoned by his father and he lived on the streets. Taehyung was the new rising trainee at BigHit entertainment. Both of them were so different, yet yearned for a glimpse of hope, something good that will make them finally happy. They met each other under a streetlight. Due to Taehyung's training, they never saw each other again. Even when Tae


Chapter 1

It was a cold December night. No, actually it was fucking _freezing_. A pattern of white covered the ground as Taehyung walked out of the studio. He was completely exhausted after spending so much time practicing.

Taehyung was a trainee for BigHit entertainment. They told him they had only casted him because of his good looks, not because of his talent. So to prove them wrong, he practiced alone for extra hours in the studio, trying to perfect the choreography so he can impress his hyungs.

As he walked out, the cold air hit his warm, sweaty face and instantly shuddered. He quickly pulled on his black beanie and wrapped a red scarf around his neck, hoping it'll at least warm him a little.

He grabbed his bag and continued walking until he noticed something -or rather someone- sitting down at the side of the street, under a streetlight. Taehyung observed him closely and his eyes widened at what the boy was wearing: A thin black t-shirt that was black from being all dirty and some pants that were clearly too small for him. God, he must be freezing like that.

He quickly reached his pocket and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. That was basically all he had on him at the moment. He walked up to the kid and slowly placed the money next to him.

"Here, buy yourself some food." He began but the boy abruptly lifted his head up, looking hopeful then suddenly his eyes darkened a bit.

"I'm not a beggar." He said, in an annoyed tone. Jesus, Taehyung was just trying to be nice! He almost growled at the boy.

"Listen kid, you're gonna freeze like that. I don't have anything else to offer, I'm sorry."

"Well no one asked you to help right? Now fuck off. You're not helping at all, my ass is still freezing." He snarled then hugged his knees closer to his chest.

Taehyung had never met such an ungrateful brat. He sighed and took his money back.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Freeze for all I care." He snapped with a cold voice before standing up.

The boy looked up with teary eyes and quivering lips. Taehyung didn't do anything but stare at the male in front of him. He was just utterly beautiful. Even with all the dirt on his face, in his hair and on his clothes, Taehyung couldn't help but be mesmerised by those ethereal big doe brown eyes. He felt something snap inside of him when he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry-" The boy began but Taehyung didn't waste another second and turned away from him, walking away. The boy stayed behind, his eyes wide open then began crying even more. He had just hurt a person he didn't even know, that was not what his mother taught him!

"I-I'm s-such a bad b-boy... D-Dad wasn't w-wrong to leave m-me here!" The boy cried and hiccuped softly as he tried to wipe his tears with his dirty sleeves but they wouldn't stop. He wanted to apologise to the nice hyung but he didn't know if he would ever see him again.

Meanwhile with Taehyung, he went home but instead of going inside, taking a shower, changing into his pyjamas and sleep early for once, he grabbed his wallet and got out a one hundred dollar bill then walked out again.

He went to the nearest cheap shop he could find and bought a nice long coat and some gloves. He wanted to buy a beanie and a scarf, but he didn't have enough money for it at the moment, he quickly paid for the stuff then spotted a small market. He sighed and went inside, he bought a bag full of food. He ended up getting a cup of hot chocolate too and rushed back to the spot where he found the small boy.

"Hey." He greeted. The boy instantly looked up, tears rolling down his face, nose as red as a cherry and not just from the cold. He was shivering. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

The little jumped up and wrapped his arms around his torso, burying his head into his chest since he was shorter, it was basically where he could reach without tiptoeing.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry! I-I was mean and all you wanted w-was to be nice! I-I'm sorry hyung!" He cried and hiccuped, clutching Taehyung tighter.

Usually Taehyung was a clean freak. If this kid was anyone else, he would have kicked them away so hard even before they could reach him at all, but there was something about this kid that just didn't revolt him. He leaned down to his level and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down baby boy. It's nothing. I understand you're mad, but I got you something." He said, handing him the bag. The boy sniffled before grabbing it and opening it. His eyes widened as he found a long black coat, that looked totally warm and some gloves.

"Oh my... thank you! But they must have costed you a lot, I can't take it." He said with a small shy smile, showing his little bunny teeth. Taehyung smiled at the sight and shook his head.

"It was nothing and I didn't buy them, they are mine." He quickly lied, knowing that this would be the only way the kid would accept this gift from him. He wished he could do more but unfortunately, he was already poor as it is. He couldn't afford to take care of another boy. If only there was a way he could help him with.

"O-Okay... t-thank you." The dark haired male mumbled as he slowly put it on. Taehyung laughed when he saw him struggle to pull on the other sleeve. He grabbed the coat and gently helped him pull it on and the gloves.

"Oh wait, I forgot something." Taehyung said before taking his beanie off and placing it on the boy's head then did the same with his scarf and wrapped it around the other's neck.

"Oh no you're going to be cold." The little boy said and Taehyung just laughed.

"Don't worry. I live like five minutes away. I'll be fine." He smiled and handed him the hot chocolate. "This is to keep you warm at the moment and this bag, is your food for a while." He grinned causing the boy to blush again and smile gently, looking to the side.

"T-Thank y-you... I don't know how to thank you enough. A-After what I said-"

Taehyung just smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry kiddo. It's in the past now right?" He said with a wicked grin but it faltered after hearing his name.

"Kim Taehyung!" Someone yelled and they both turned to see a middle aged man standing there, looking at both of them. "It's time to go back to your home. You're not allowed to be seen in public before your debut."

He rolled his eyes then nodded. He looked back at the boy and smiled.

"Hey, I never asked. What's your name?"

"Kim Taehyung, get your ass here!" The man continued on shouting. He was probably his manager, the boy thought.

"In a minute!" Taehyung shouted back. "So tell me." He said with an eager smile.

The boy blushed again. He couldn't help that 'Taehyung' was so handsome. He smiled and looked down.

"M-My name i-is... J-Jeon J-Jeongguk." He said with a slight stammer that earned him a chuckle from said 'Taehyung.'

"Nice name, Guk." He winked then rolled his eyes when he heard his coach yell his name again. "I'll see you around." He said before walking away.

Jeongguk stared at his back with a slight drool but then snapped out of it, knowing it would never happen. Before Taehyung could get any further, Jeongguk screamed as loud as he could.

"THANK YOU TAEHYUNG-HYUNG!" He smiled then hugged himself closer into the jacket as he drank his hot chocolate.

As Taehyung walked away, he heard the boy shout then smiled fondly. He hoped to see him again soon. He was going to travel for a bit to get more training and practicing done in the United States. A part of him told him that he would meet Jeongguk again one day but there was something else that made him worry. He didn't know whether the boy would survive this kind of weather and on the streets nonetheless.

He hoped he would be okay.

-

Taehyung came everyday to check up on Jeongguk but the problem was that he never saw him again. He feared something might have happened to him, or maybe he was kidnapped or killed, but nothing. The police refused to look for homeless kid.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes then his temples, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. Maybe him and Jeongguk weren't meant to be friends after all.

He wasn't worried for some reason. He had this feeling inside of him that made his stomach do back up flips.

He trusted him to be strong enough to take care of himself and he knew, that one day he will meet the boy again, under different circumstances. He knew that their small bond wouldn't break that easily and he believed in destiny. He knew he would see him again one day. He would meet him in an unexpected way, just like he did a few weeks ago.

After all, they had met under a streetlight.


End file.
